Medianoche
by Honeyfics
Summary: Años después de la transformación de Bella, ella comienza a sentir los estragos tardíos de un neófito normal. Todo comienza con un detonante que para ella y todos los Cullen es su cantante, pero después Bella no puede ser controlada, no soporta estar cerca de algún humano inclusive de Renesmee.


**PREFACIO**

No sé cómo. No sé por qué. Lo que si sabía es que ellos habían regresado. Los tenía frente a mí y sonreían con complacencia, casi divertidos. Pero en su mirada roja se asomaba la venganza. Era cierto, ellos habían regresado y no solo por mi familia. Ellos me deseaban, me querían a sus pies. Hasta ahorita todo era una trampa. Una sutil y estúpida trampa.

Realmente ya no sabía quién era yo. ¿En qué me había convertido? Era tan cálido estar cerca de un corazón que late, que tiene vida y por ahí corría sangre… sangre pura y dulce. Y por otro lado tenía a un corazón semi-humano que debía salvar. Y no permitiría dejarlo morir. Nunca me lo perdonaría y tenía que ser capaz de olvidarme de mis instintos. Aunque parezca imposible.

**LA NOTICIA.**

Después de un siglo desde mi transformación, después de viajes y convivencia con otros humanos, en otros sitios, en viajes largos y lunas de miel con Edward. Después de dejar sospechas detrás de nosotros por fin regresábamos a Forks. Esta vez no era igual, siempre veníamos de visita durante semanas o unos pocos meses, pero ahora iniciaríamos una vez más el instituto en Forks, y nuestra "vida diaria".

Habíamos vivido en Alaska, cerca de nuestro clan pariente de Denali, aunque no vivíamos exactamente con ellos, teníamos cierto contacto. Jacob no quiso ir con nosotros, pues tenía que proteger a su manada, sin embargo acudía la mayoría del tiempo a lado de Nessie, dejando a cargo a Leah. Cuando Jacob supo que volvíamos casi se le caía la cara del gusto.

— ¿Es en serio Bella? —Dijo casi gritando.

—Claro que sí tonto, hace tiempo que lo hemos discutido, y ya está decidido—

Un poco más de un par de años, después de mi transformación, nos fuimos de Forks, para iniciar otra vida en otros países europeos hasta que regresamos a Alaska y por fin a Forks.

—Y otra vez estaré en el Instituto de Forks —. Dije frunciendo el ceño. Jacob soltó una carcajada burlona que me hizo enfadar, pero pronto lo olvide y me eché a reír junto con él.

— ¿Cuándo vuelven? —Dijo Jacob tomándome por sorpresa.

—La próxima semana estaremos aquí, te lo prometo —Le dije sonriendo. Él asintió. Pero pude leer en su expresión ¿Preocupación?

_¿Por qué habría de estarlo? _Pensé

De pronto Jake respondió secamente. —Debo irme. Cuida a Nessie y dile que la amo —.

En un par de segundos un lobo café rojizo sustituyo a mi mejor amigo y echo a correr a toda prisa. Quería perseguirlo pero la intuición me detuvo. A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba cerca de la frontera a Canadá, ansiaba estar cerca de Edward y de mi no tan pequeña Nessie. La imagen de Jacob centellaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no quise tomarle importancia.

Llevábamos meses planeando regresar a Forks, volveríamos al Instituto, pero ahora seriamos siete estudiantes _vampiros. _Nessie estaba emocionada, había tomado clases en otros países, pero en Forks, era especial, pues ella sabía que vivir aquí significaba estar cerca de Jake y por supuesto es su lugar de nacimiento, como si fuera su hogar. Tenía recuerdos demasiados vivos de sus primeros años de vida, precisamente aquí.

Cuando llegué, todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, todos me miraron y sonrieron, en un instante Edward me tenía entre sus brazos.

—Te extrañé —Dijo en casi un susurro, con un tono angelical que me hacia desvanecer, Jasper soltó una risita y Emmett se burlaba entonces recordé donde nos encontrábamos.

—Solo fue un día amor —Hice una pausa. —Menos de un día. Diez horas para ser exacta —Corregí.

—Aun así me pareció mucho —Respondió enfurruñado, casi gracioso, yo me limite a besarle la mejilla y sonreír.

Antes de mi llegada Edward y Carlisle discutían acerca de la nueva historia de los Cullen. Teníamos que hacer un nuevo plan, para las buenas gentes de Forks, no queríamos que sospecharan acerca del Sr. y la Sra. Cullen, sobre tantos hijos adoptivos.

—Nessie no puede parecer hija biológica tuya y de Esme —. Objeto Edward. Hasta donde sabía la versión de las cosas sería que Nessie era hija de Esme y Carlisle, y en cuanto a nosotros seriamos hijos adoptivos. Pero aun no era muy convincente.

—Pero decir que todos son mis hijos adoptivos… —Carlisle hizo una pausa — La gente comenzará a sospechar y decir cosas, nos obligaran a irnos otra vez. Sabes que a Rose no le gusta andar de un sitio a otro —. Rosalie sonrió orgullosa mirando a Edward, mientras el ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Pero Nessie y Bella podrían pasar por mellizas, tienen mucho en común, ni hablar de su parecido —. Dijo Edward con toda la paciencia del mundo. Sin embargo intervine.

—Edward. Amor, Nessie se parece más a ti —. Dije sin enfurruñarme antes de que Edward me contradijera. Una voz cantarina intervino.

—Estas equivocada hermana, todos sabemos que Nessie tiene más rasgos tuyos que Ed —. Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba —Y lo sabes.

—Ok, supongamos que son mellizas —Dijo Carlisle pensativo — ¿Cómo haremos creer que son sus hermanas y mis hijas? —.

Todos quedamos en silencio, pensando mil y una formas, transcurridos varios minutos, nadie aun no decía algo, ni siquiera a mí se me ocurría alguna idea.

De pronto una idea ilumino mi cabeza y no dude en decirla.

—Podríamos pasar por sobrinas de Carlisle o de Esme o algo así ¿No? —. Dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, como si fuera tan lógica la respuesta, pero lo cierto es que a nadie se le había ocurrido. Inmediatamente todos soltaron risas y dijeron cosas entre sí.

— ¡Qué gran idea Bella! —. Dijo Esme, con su sonrisa tierna, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Dijo Emmett casi gritando, su voz resonó por todos los rincones de la casa. Me abrazo y después despeino mi melena casi húmeda, a causa de la lluvia haya afuera.

—Silencio chicos —Dijo Carlisle hablando bajo. —Recuerden que tenemos a una hermosa durmiente escaleras arriba —. Todos quedamos en silencio y recordé a Reneesme, por supuesto pasaba de la media noche, era lógico que mi hija estuviera durmiendo.

—Sin embargo creo que la idea de las mellizas es perfecta, podremos decir que son hijas de la hermana de Esme y que sus padres han… —Hizo una pausa y detuvo sus ojos en mi. —Lo siento —Susurro recordando la ausencia de Charlie y Renée.

—No te preocupes —Dije melancólicamente, extrañaba a mis padres. Hace unas décadas, mis padres habían muerto, pero para mi existencia eso era poco, aun me dolía, aunque no tanto como en los primeros años.

—Gracias Bella —De inmediato continúo con el tema. —Diremos que sus padres murieron hace dos años, a causa de un accidente de avión, nunca encontraron sus cuerpos, y ahora necesitan adaptarse a esta nueva vida.

**DE REGRESO A FORKS**

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer y pronto iría a despertar a Nessie. Hoy era nuestro inicio de curso. Por supuesto mi hija y yo éramos las primas adoptivas de los Cullen y los Hale, hijos adoptivos de nuestra tía Esme. Ahora también el rol de 'los mellizos' nos tocaba a Nessie y a mí. Las edades también sufrieron cambios. Rosalie y Emmett tendrían diecinueve años, Alice, Jasper y Edward dieciocho y en cuanto a Nessie y a mí diecisiete. Ahora seriamos los Cullen, Los Hale y las Swan.

En cuanto estuvimos listos, nos encaminamos al porche para abordar los autos, Emmett y Rosalie, subieron juntos a su lujoso mercedes último modelo y se dirigían a la universidad. Mientras que Edward, Nessie, Alice, Jasper y yo al nuevo volvo de Edward. Pronto llegamos a la escuela de Forks, a pesar del tiempo su matrícula no había aumentado tanto como creí que sucedería, contaban con quinientos treinta y dos alumnos, ahora quinientos treinta y siete.

Nessie estaba hecha un manojo de emociones, era extraño pero entendía el porqué.

Yo aprendí pocas cosas acerca de la medicina con Carlisle pero no me llamaba la atención, intente aprender con Alice, pero solo me enseñaba a vestir bien. Durante algunos años fui a universidades de prestigio, aprendiendo de nuevas tecnologías, Literatura, Filosofía etc. De mi esposo aprendí a tocar piano, pero no era tan buena como él y Reneesme, pero a ambas nos enseño a pelear, intervenía muchas veces Emmett y nos daba consejos para dar buenos golpes, pero Jasper nos enseño estrategias superiores a la fuerza. Tanto mi hija como yo nos hicimos de habilidades en la pelea muy sofisticadas, de las que todos se asombraban, sin embargo mi pequeña Nessie, era ya toda una experta, se había convertido en un ser letal, cosa que a Jacob le fascinaba. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan angelical fuera tan letal? Tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

La voz de mi hija me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Te puedo decir Bella? —Me sorprendió su pregunta, casi siempre me decía "Bella", a no ser que nos encontráramos en casa.

—Claro que sí —Dije confundida

—Tranquila Ness, es solo un instituto más. —Contesto su padre.

Por otro lado Alice esperaba impaciente a que saliéramos del auto, Jazz y ella se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos. Por supuesto los alumnos nos esperaban, éramos los nuevos, de pronto sentí punzadas de nerviosismo, recordé mis primeros días en Forks, cuando mi nombre estaba en boca de todos, al menos tendría a mi familia conmigo, a Edward y a Reneesme.

Caminamos por un sendero de gravilla roja, respiré aunque no necesite el aire, me sentí la Bella de antes. Pronto estuve muy tranquila, sabía que Jasper estaba detrás de todo esto.

Cuando entramos a la Oficina Principal, al otro lado del primer escritorio se encontraba una mujer casi anciana, de cabellera larga y blanca ligeramente recogida con una coleta, deposito sus lentes en su bolso, cuando alzo la vista dio un pequeño salto, no nos escucho entrar, nos miro con gran admiración.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —Dijo en un tono precipitado, y maquinado como si fuera un robot.

—Somos los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del Dr. Carlisle Cullen —Dijo Edward con su hermoso tono amable. La mujer se quedo muda, y después dudo, pronto respondió.

— ¿Todos? —Hizo una pausa. —Me refiero a que si todos son hijos del Dr. Cullen. ¿Así es?

Asentí y al mismo tiempo le informe.

—En realidad ellos son los Cullen… —Señale a Edward y a Alice. Ellos respondieron sacudiendo su mano. —

—Yo soy Jasper Hale —Se presento Jazz

—Y mi hermana Reneesme y yo somos las Swan —Dije al final

—Perfecto, ahora vuelvo y les entregó sus horarios. —Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la oficina, con movimientos torpes que reflejaban su nerviosismo.

—Listo, aquí están —Nos entregó a cada uno el horario correspondiente, nos mostro un plano de la escuela y repaso todas las clases y los caminos más idóneos.

—Buena suerte —Dijo con poco entusiasmo. Y todos salimos de la oficina. Tenía unas cuantas clases con Nessie, como Literatura, Trigonometría y Gimnasia y con Edward y Alice unas clases avanzadas, como Biología, Historia y francés como lengua extranjera. Solo tenía una clase sola, Quimica y Economía la compartía con Jasper.

Por suerte mi primera clase era con Nessie y podía ver en su cara la expresión de alivio. Edward me estrecho contra su pecho y me beso, mientras susurraba

—Te amo —

—Yo también te amo —Le respondí sin dudar. Me costó mucho separarme de él.

Llegamos al aula, modernizada y más amplia. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar y cuando entramos se hizo un silencio formidable, me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate, sí aun fuera humana. Nessie y yo le entregamos nuestros comprobantes a una mujer joven, guapa, alta, rubia y de cuerpo escultural.

_Aunque no tanto como el de Rose _Pensé.

— ¡Hola chicas! —Dijo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. —Soy la Profesora de Literatura, Rachel West, pueden hablarme de "tu" o por mi apellido, como más cómodas se sientan ¿de acuerdo? —

—Mucho gusto, Soy Reneesme e Isabella Swan —Nos presentó Nessie.

En la cara de la Srita. West se asomo la duda.

— ¿Son hermanas? —Pregunto con desenfado.

—Mellizas —Respondió Nessie y dejo a Rachel muda. Después nos indico que nos sentáramos en los últimos pupitres, obedecimos en silencio. Casi siempre nos miraban extrañados, principalmente a Nessie cuya belleza era inigualable y aun más por ser la única de ojos marrón. Todos teníamos ese color amarillo en la iris de las pupilas. A los pocos minutos, Rachel, se acercó.

— ¿Podrían venir después de mi clase? Necesito darles una lista de autores y obras con las cuales estamos trabajando. —Dijo nerviosamente, y reconocí su acento ¿Acaso era italiana?

—Por supuesto, cuente con ello. —Respondí. Y ella se alejo.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, ya ansiaba estar con Edward. Nessie toco mi mano y me mostro su admiración por los conocimientos de Rachel. Mi hija amaba la Literatura y debía admitir que Rachel era buenísima en la materia.

—Lo sé Nessie, es estupenda —Le dije en un susurro casi inaudible para los humanos.

El timbre sonó, podría jurar que mi corazón latió por que sabía que ya tendría cerca a mi esposo.

Al final de la clase nos acercamos al escritorio de Rachel. Ella seguía escribiendo con una caligrafía en cursiva perfecta, limpia. Me recordó la nota de felicitación de Aro después de la boda, podría jurar que era idéntica. El salón se vació y vi a Edward acercarse a la puerta y a Reneesme sonreír, toco mi mano y ella extendió imágenes de su padre y de mi. Yo sonreí y sentí como si me sonrojaba, por supuesto eso era imposible, Edward sonrió y yo sentí que me derretía, extendí mi escudo para que mi esposo pudiera leerme la mente. _Te amo _pensé y él movió sus labios articulando la misma oración.

Me saco de mi burbuja la voz de Rachel.

—Listo, aquí tienen. Por favor estúdienla será de mucha ayuda para el curso… —Se detuvo en seco y miro hacia atrás de mi, y detrás de mi estaba Edward, vi como emanaba de su mirada deseo al ver a mi esposo. Hasta cierto punto era normal que las humanas lo observaran de esa forma.

—Perdón por interrumpir. Pero necesitaba hablar con mi Bella —Dijo Edward con furia que no entendía y Rachel poso sus ojos en mí, con repugnancia. Note que Edward no respiraba y tenía los puños cerrados.

—De acuerdo, las veo mañana chicas —Nos dijo con indiferencia. Salimos del salón y pude advertir en Edward tensión y preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté.

—En casa hablamos. —Repuso secamente.

Reneesme me toco y pregunto si todo estaba bien. Y le conteste en un susurro inaudible que no sabía.

Nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase de Biología, me alegraba recordar mis primeros días en Forks, con Edward precisamente en esta clase, abrí mi escudo y Edward leyó mis pensamientos.

—También recuerdo aquellos días de tu vida humana, tus mejillas rosas. Y me hace feliz tenerte por el resto de la eternidad —

El resto de las clases pasaron lentamente, a la hora del almuerzo ocupamos una mesa para nosotros, todos nos miraban y nos obligamos a comer, si no sospecharían. Era asqueroso comer una manzana entera, me arrepentí de aquella ocasión en la que rete a Edward comer una rebanada de pizza. Por lo menos Nessie lo disfrutaba era parte de su dieta, ingerir comida humana. Pronto terminaron las clases y ya esperaba ansiosa regresar a casa.

Cuando caminábamos, a paso humano, hacia los autos. Jacob esperaba en su moto. Me quede sin aliento y mire a Edward de reojo, no mostro ningún signo de tensión.

—Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nadie nos conoce. —Pregunte enfadada, debíamos protegernos y él se saltaba las reglas.

—Bella, solo quiero ver a Nessie. Y quiero llevarla a dar un paseo. —Espeto mi amigo.

—No te preocupes Bells, deja que vayan a recorrer la ciudad. —Me dijo Edward, tranquilizándome. —Jake, la quiero a salvo, antes de las seis. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

**INTRIGA**

—Edward, ¿Podrías decirme porque dejaste ir a Nessie con Jake? —Exigí saber.

—Amor, hay una complicación, debemos ir a casa —Se limito a responder. Y entendí que protegía a nuestra hija.

Alice miraba en el futuro de todos y al parecer no veía nada. Se veía frustrada y molesta. Edward no decía ni pio. El camino a casa se hizo insoportable, casi eterno. Cuando llegamos, todos salimos de prisa y nos dirigimos en un segundo al comedor de la casa.

—Ed. ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Emmett. ¿Tan pronto ya estaban en casa? También Carlisle.

Todos esperamos ansiosos a que él hablara. Por fin lo hizo.

—Rachel West. Sabe que somos… o por lo menos lo sospecha. —Todos quedamos en silencio reprimiendo un grito. —Lo supo en cuanto me vio, y el problema no solo es que lo sepa, si no que se ve atraída por mi… —Sentí celos, me punzaban los celos.

—Edward, todas las chicas de la escuela se ven atraídas por ti. —Dijo Jasper.

—Y no solo a ti hermano, a Jasper y a mí — Dijo Emmett orgulloso. Rosalie le dio un codazo por el costado.

—No entienden, ella parece haberme reconocido. Parece que sabe quién soy yo. Planea estar cerca de mí —Se quedo en silencio y después continuo. —Sin embargo su sangre, es dulce. Me atrae. —Se volteo hacia a mí. Yo no sabía que decir, más bien cómo reaccionar. Transcurrieron varios minutos y al fin pude articular palabra.

— ¿Su esencia es igual a la mía, cuando era yo humana? — Pregunté.

—Es más fuerte. —Edward me miro preocupado. — ¿Acaso no pudiste distinguir su aroma delicioso?

Negué con la cabeza. En realidad nunca ponía atención al aroma de las personas, solo es distracción.

— ¿Y puedes leerle la mente? —Pregunté. Recordé como Edward anhelaba mi sangre y por algún motivo debía saber si él podía "escucharla".

—Es…confusa, es decir parece como si guardara secretos, como si dijera la verdad a medias. No es normal en un humano, nunca lo ha sido. Es como si supiera que pensar. —

— ¿Puedes controlarte? Es decir ¿Cerca de ella? —Carlisle preguntó. Se notaba su preocupación.

—Sé que es muy fuerte su esencia pero ya eh pasado por esto y se controlarme, lo que me preocupa son sus pensamientos. — Edward respondió fríamente.

Transcurrieron minutos. También horas. Todos seguíamos como estatuas en el mismo lugar donde empezó la conversación. No había puesto atención al exterior hasta que vi dos caras familiares cruzar la puerta.

—Jacob, has traído a Nessie con vida. Gracias —Dijo Edward con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—No me perdonaría si se hiciera un solo rasguño —Contesto Jacob. — ¿Quién se murió? ¿Por qué esas caras?

—No pasa nada Jake. Todo está bien. —Mentí. Durante las últimas décadas mis mentiras ya eran más convincentes.

—Jake, ¿podemos hablar haya afuera? —Preguntó Edward. Yo me quede extrañada, no entendía.

Jacob asintió. Y ambos se salieron de la casa hasta adentrarse al bosque. Durante su ausencia Alice comenzó a mirar el futuro pero se le veía muy frustrada y todos la veíamos impacientes.

—Rayos Alice ¿Acaso no nos dirás que ves? — Grito Nessie desesperada.

—Es que no se bien que pasa, Edward tiene razón ella sospecha o… ¿Sabe?... —Hizo una pausa —El punto es que probablemente sabe que somos y sus decisiones cambian mucho.

No me di cuenta pero Edward y Jacob estaban con nosotros hasta que oí su voz.

—Espera, espera ¿Qué es esa sombra?... —Edward hizo una pausa dejándonos con más dudas — Es uno de nuestra especie, ¿Pero que hace con Rachel? —Dijo al fin y todos quedamos en silencio.

—Creo que debemos actuar normalmente ante ella, parece una amenaza infalible pero no le demos motivos para sospechar — Intervino Carlisle.

—Vamos a casa amor —Me dijo mi esposo. Renesme nos miro extrañada pero se limito a seguirnos. Todos nos vieron partir con gestos de preocupación. Cuando divise la pequeña cabaña, sentí verdadera preocupación.

—Esperaremos a que Nessie vaya a dormir, por lo pronto, limítate a parecer normal ¿De acuerdo? —Susurro Edward para que nuestra hija no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con Jake, amor? —Le pregunte a mi hija. Su sonrisa brillo en su cara.

—Genial mamá. Jake es estupendo, recorrimos Forks y después fuimos a dar un paseo por un parque y él me conto que había acudido ahí horas antes de que yo naciera —Renesme brincoteaba de aquí para allá, contándome todo lo que hizo con Jacob. —Después fuimos a la reserva con los chicos y casi se terminan toda la comida —Soltó una risa, me toco y pude ver las imágenes de la tarde.

En verdad eran graciosas y termine por reírme con ella. Edward fingía leer un libro pero de vez en cuando volteaba a vernos y solo sonreía. La tarde comenzó a oscurecer y Nessie termino los deberes. Al poco rato dormía en el sofá, Edward la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación. Yo sabía que Nessie también fingía estar bien, pero Edward supo cuando ella estaba realmente dormida.

—Es un hermoso ángel —Dijo Edward cuando regresó. Yo asentí. El ya estaba a mi lado en un segundo.

—Amor, me preocupa todo esto. ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté

—Jacob dijo que hace un par de semanas vino un intruso. Al parecer no lo reconocieron, le pregunte si era alguien de la guardia Vulturi. Él lo negó. Pero tiene que ver con nuestra llegada, anduvo rondando la casa y la casa de tu padre—

— ¿Por qué? — Dije recordando la visión de Alice — ¿Es el mismo de la visión?

—No lo sé. Algo por aquí no anda del todo bien —Se quedo pensando y después continúo. —Solo sé que nos debemos proteger.

Era de mañana, nuestro segundo día en clases. Llegamos al Instituto. Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y pronto nos estacionamos.

—Todo estará bien Bella, tranquilízate —Dijo Jasper. Me tranquilice de momento.

—Hoy no vendrá —Alice decía con los ojos perdidos. Y Edward suspiraba alivio.

—Eso es de gran ayuda —Dije.

— ¿Qué te dijo Jacob anoche? — Nessie se dirigió a su padre. Y todos miramos a Edward para saber que decía.

—Jacob y la manada vieron hace unas semanas a un intruso rondando cerca de la que era casa de Charlie, no sé si tenga que ver con la visión de Alice, pero esto me parece sumamente sospechoso. —Dijo Edward sin hacer pausas.

Era cierto Rachel no se presentó y tuve tiempo libre, el cual ocupe para caminar junto con Nessie y contarle mis primeros días en Forks. Estaba fascinada, había cosas que ella no sabía del todo.

**LILAS**

El resto de la mañana paso lentamente y no tan aburrida. Al menos me sentía aliviada de no ver a West. Sentía cierto rencor hacia ella. Si seguíamos aquí era para averiguar que tramaba. Porque nos conocía… o al menos lo sospechaba ¿No?

Tome la clase de Biología con Edward y Alice. En cierta forma estábamos demasiado relajados y hacíamos bromas internas, hasta que el Sr. Richardson nos llamo la atención. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que la campana aviso el almuerzo.

Nos dirigimos al comedor. Tomamos unas cuantas charolas y las llenamos de comida. Deseaba que hoy no fuéramos foco de atención, no volvería a comer otra vez. Pero la mala suerte nos persiguió el día de hoy.

—Alice ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Jasper impaciente.

—Solo estoy viendo si ella volverá —

—Lo dudo. Su instinto de supervivencia deberá alejarla si es que sabe quiénes somos —Espete fríamente.

Comenzamos a charlar de lo más normal, cosas triviales y sin sentido. De vez en cuando reíamos.

Al parecer a Reneesme le gusto la comida de hoy y fue por algunos bocadillos. Un chico se le acerco. Podía escuchar su conversación.

—Hola. Soy Lucas ¿Tú debes ser…? —Le pregunto el chico extraño y Nessie volvió a mirarlo. Era el típico chico guapo de la escuela, el más popular por cierto. De cabello castaño, rasgos finos y ojos verdes.

—Renesme. Mucho gusto Lucas —Respondió mi hija con elegancia.

— ¿Es cierto que todos son tus hermanos? —Dijo el chico señalando nuestra mesa, se encontró con mi mirada y la desvió rápidamente.

—Eh, no precisamente —Respondió Reneesme —Veras, Bella, la chica de cabello oscuro hasta la cintura —Me señalo Nessie y me sonrió, yo solo hice gestos sin formar una sonrisa —Ella si es mi hermana… melliza para ser exacta. Y los otros chicos Jasper Hale, Edward y Alice Cullen, son mis primos adoptivos.

— ¿Así? —Se preguntó a sus adentros. — ¿Y por qué vives con ellos? —

—Bella y yo somos hijas de la hermana de Esme, la esposa del Dr. Cullen y nos adopto — Concluyo Reneesme.

— ¿Qué les paso a tus padres? —

—Ellos murieron hace dos años —Repuso ella con tristeza, sabía mentir mejor que su padre.

—Oh lo siento —El chico pareció incomodo por la pregunta tan obvia. Mi hija se aprovecho de ello para despedirse.

Nessie caminaba a paso humano hacia nuestra mesa, todos la contemplábamos con atención.

_Si estuviera Emmett no la dejaría en paz. _Pensé.

Nos olvidamos de todo. De la nada, una mujer se sentó en nuestra mesa y depositó sus libros en la misma. La miramos sorprendidos y ella habló.

—Hola chicos. ¿Así que ustedes son los hijos del Dr. Cullen? —Nos pregunto Rachel. Si la misma Rachel. Edward ya estaba con los puños cerrados, por supuesto no respiraba. Pero no por la sed. Era fácilmente distinguir su rabia.

—Si nosotros somos —Contestó Jasper secamente.

— ¿Cómo se han sentido en esta, su nueva escuela? —

—Bien. Hasta ahorita nadie se ha portado grosero —Contesto Reneesme. Aunque le agradaba la profesora, su voz alcanzo un tono de reproche. Yo no entendía la comodidad de la profesora en nuestra compañía.

Alguien abrió una ventana que se encontraba casi enfrente de la mesa. Algunas chicas reclamaron, era finales de agosto y el frío era más intenso con el paso de los días. Una ráfaga de viento recorrió el lugar hasta impactarse por detrás de Rachel, su cabello se alboroto en mi dirección. Por fin su esencia impacto en mi cara. Me había quedado intrigada ante el comentario de Edward con respecto a la esencia de la mujer y decidí ponerle atención al aroma. Gran error, era la sangre más dulce que había olido en toda mi vida como vampira.

_Quiero probarte, déjame tomar tu sangre._ Pensé

La garganta comenzó a quemarme. El fuego nunca era insoportable, incluso lo podía ignorar, pero no esta vez. Mi mente comenzó a maquinar mil formas de matarla. Tal vez le diría que no entendía algo, me llevaría a alguna aula, estaríamos solas, la tomaría del cuello hasta beber cada gota de su sangre. Imagine el liquido cálido en mi garganta, esto hizo que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña.

Todos notaron mi cambio de posición. Ligeramente mi posición era de caza. Su sangre era una combinación de Fresias y Lilas. Deliciosas Lilas. Dulce sangre. Me incorpore a mi sitio original.

—Veo que son muy callados —Noto mi comportamiento sin embargo lo ignoro. Sabía que somos —Pero quizá con el tiempo podríamos llevarnos mejor — Esta última frase se la dedico a Edward con una mirada seductora. Me lleno de celos. Salí corriendo del lugar.

Furiosa llegue al volvo. No podía pensar así, es decir yo nunca había deseado la sangre humana. Mi autocontrol era débil ahora. Deseaba tanto su sangre, que estuve a punto de regresar por ella cuando Edward me tomo de la cintura y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—Edward no debí dejar de ignorar el aroma, y lo arruine es tan dulce esa sangre, quiero probarla. —Dije en un susurro feroz.

—Bella tranquila, tú tienes mucho autocontrol, solo haz lo que siempre haces, ignorar su aroma—Dijo en su tono tranquilizador.

Pero no hizo más que hacerme enfadar aun más y salí disparada del aparcamiento, por suerte no había nadie en el lugar.

Corrí aun más de prisa, no sentí los pasos de Edward tras de mí, pero sabía que él me seguía por otra ruta.

_¿Cómo podía el resistir a ese aroma? Es esquicito. _Pensé

Me quemo la garganta. De momento un gato montés asustado corría a toda prisa y sin siquiera pensarlo, mis dientes ya estaban atravesando su garganta. Podría jurar que el felino no sintió su muerte llegar. Arroje el cuerpo y trepe un árbol.

La quemazón menguo con la sangre animal, sin embargo no erradico mis deseos de la sangre de la humana. Contemple el pequeño pueblo de Forks por unos minutos. Cerré los ojos, estaba totalmente sola, imaginando enterrar mis dientes en el cuello de West.

Escuché pasos acercándose, eran lentos pensé que era de algún humano, pero percibí un aroma característico de los de mi especie. Recordé que Edward me estaría siguiendo pero él nunca llego. Abrí los ojos confusa y vi en un pequeño sendero a un _visitante. _¿Pero acaso el aroma de la profesora nunca se iría? Aquel intruso llevaba consigo el aroma de Rachel, había estado con ella. Me invadieron los deseos de atacarlo, quizá también deseara la sangre de mi presa. Sin embargo el sabía que yo también estaba ahí cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la copa del árbol donde yo descansaba. Pero mostro indiferencia y continuo su camino. Yo le parecía inofensiva, la palabra retumbo en mi mente, ya no lo era. Me estaba convirtiendo en un ser letal.

El extraño echo a correr a toda prisa y desapareció. Instantes después Edward se encontraba a mi lado, recargado en una rama.

— ¿Estas mejor? —Me preguntó. Se notaba su estado preocupado. Pero sabía que él me entendía. Hace un siglo el anhelaba mi sangre y él me ayudaría.

Sonreí con amargura.

— ¿A esto se le llama bien? —Pregunte sarcásticamente —Edward no se me que sucede. Pero no sé si pueda resistir. Necesito… — Deje la frase inconclusa. Sin embargo Edward sabía el resto.

Me abrazo y comencé a sollozar. Ya no brotaban lágrimas, por primera vez en toda mi existencia las desee.

—No te puedo mentir, esto es difícil pero no imposible, podremos irnos de aquí tú y yo, lejos…—

—Tú me amabas. Era más fuerte lo que sentías por mí, como para matarme — Le interrumpí —Por el contrario yo no siento nada por ella. Ni siquiera simpatía. Aunque me contaras toda su vida, no podrías convencerme de olvidarme de su sangre. Ella te desea sin importarle saltarse las reglas y lo sabes, es natural que sienta celos y estos se combinan con mis deseos. Tengo instintos que no conozco—

Edward me miro con horror.

Transcurrió el tiempo sin que él pronunciara palabra y mi sed aumentaba. Ya habían concluido las horas de clase. Probablemente todos ya estaban en casa, esperándonos.

—Es hora de irnos, todos deben estar preocupados —

Asentí, y nos dirigimos a casa.

**VICEVERSA**

Llegamos a casa. Reneesme corrió hacia a mí para abrazarme. Lamente no poder corresponderle igual, lo hice por compromiso. No sentía ningún deseo de estar con alguien de mi familia.

La sangre de Rachel ocupaba toda mi mente.

—Carlisle, tenemos un problema —Dijo Edward de la nada cuando se volteo a mirarme. Al ver que nadie respondió él continúo. —La sangre de Rachel… canta para Bella —Todos se quedaron callados.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Rosalie incrédula —No se supone que tiene un súper autocontrol—

—Tus comentarios no vienen al caso Rosalie—Me defendió mi esposo.

— Bella ¿Estarás bien? —Dijo mi hija. Ella nunca había presenciado una situación así. Ni ella misma había sentido deseo por algún humano en especial, realmente se había acostumbrado a la sangre animal.

—No lo sé. Es extraño Nessie… —Repuso Jasper con tristeza.

—Esperen un momento, y si esto tiene que ver con el autocontrol de Bella al principio de su transformación— Reflexiono Carlisle y todos lo escuchamos atentos— Ahora bien probablemente la sangre de Rachel es un detonante para que Bella pierda su autocontrol y si ella se aleja por un tiempo no habrá muerte que lamentar —. Concluyó Carlisle.

—Jamás me alejare de esa mujer, ella es mi presa y no pienso quedarme con las ganas — Le gruñí y al mismo tiempo ataque al creador del clan.

En cuestión de segundos todos estaban sobre mí. Emmett me tenía por la espalda, mientras que Jasper me sujetaba de enfrente. Mi mirada furiosa se encontró con la de mi esposo. Me veía con horror pero al mismo tiempo emanaba tristeza y desesperación.

Intente tranquilizarme ayudándome del don de Jasper, pero no podía regresar a mi estado estable. Me concentre y pasaron varios minutos hasta que sentí que los fuertes brazos de mi hermano se aflojaban hasta dejarme libre. Se lo agradecí con la mirada.

—Carlisle… — Me acerque a él que me miraba sin rencor. Todos estaban en guardia, incluso mi propia hija. Me detuve en seco. —… lo siento. —Dije en un susurro. Y me aleje, me fui a la cocina. Quise estar sola y todos entendieron, sin embargo estaban alerta ante cualquier ruido, Alice merodeaba de vez en cuando con alguna excusa, me sonreía y regresaba con la familia. Sabía que no hablaban en susurros porque los escucharía, supuse que tenían algún método para que yo no me enterara.

Edward me llevaba de la mano, nos dirigíamos a la cabaña. Todos decidieron que Nessie pasará la noche en casa de los Cullen. Pues en ella corría sangre y en cualquier momento podría perder los estribos y atacarla. Eso me dolía pero aun yo me temía. Un monstro había despertado en mí.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de nuestra casa recordé a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Dónde está Jacob? —La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Edward.

—Le eh pedido que no viniera hoy. Al menos no cuando tú estuvieras cerca —dijo dolidamente — De la nada podrías atacarlo. Nessie lo ha extrañado pero ya mañana podrá estar con él —

—De acuerdo. Gracias —

—Bella, Jake ya sabe esto y si deseas hablar con él será cuando no estén solos, podrías herirlo… — hizo una pausa para después continuar —De manera que hemos decidido que no iras al instituto los próximos días — Gruñí. El se puso en guardia.

—No lo hacemos por prohibirte acercártele pero no sabes controlarte, no con ella y nos debemos proteger amor —Su tono era suplicante.

—Edward, ¿No entiendes? Yo deseo esa sangre tanto como tú. No lo niegues y aunque resistas y te hagas el fuerte lo haces para que la presa sea solo para ti ¿Verdad? —Las palabras fluían de mi boca sin pensar. Mi esposo me miro incrédulo sin palabras.

—No es así Bella. Me es fácil ignorarla, sin embargo tengo precaución, y tú también debes tenerla, cazaremos cada semana por lo menos.

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir ante Rachel —Dije en casi un gruñido. —Me presentare a clases.

—No Bella. No iras —Dijo intimidante —Me quedaré contigo, te lo prometo—

De la nada comencé a sollozar y Edward me consoló. Me abrazo, por minutos estuvimos inmóviles en una sola pieza hasta que me tranquilice.

—Lo siento —Susurre.

Edward me miro a los ojos y yo sonreí. Después comenzó a besar mi cuello, cosa que me derretía. Esperaba sentir mis deseos por él. Espere. Espere. Espere.

—Edward, No —Me aleje en un instante de él. Me miro incrédulo mientras yo me plantaba frente al espejo. No tenia deseos por él y eso comenzó a preocuparme.

Me miraba y yo misma no me reconocía. Esa no era la Bella que conocía. En mis ojos amarillos… casi oscuros, veía un monstruo emanar.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Edward se acerco a mí.

—Lo siento pero… —Me gire hacia él —No puedo estar contigo. No tengo ganas —

—De acuerdo —Dijo dolido

— ¿En verdad crees que me volveré una neófita como dijo Carlisle? —

—No sabría decirte, pero algunos comportamientos son… como si lo fueras.—

—Esto no será para siempre ¿Verdad? —

—Eso no lo sé amor, en verdad espero que solo sea una etapa y punto —Respondía para sí mismo— Quizá debas cumplir lo que nuestra naturaleza rija, tarde o temprano—

—Quisiera huir de mi — Dije furiosa volviéndome a ver al espejo.

No lo pensé y en un segundo yo estaba huyendo de esa cálida cabaña.

**MONSTRUO**

Había recorrido tantos kilómetros que supe que estaba demasiado lejos. La noche era fría y despejada, las estrellas ante mis ojos eran hermosas. Las contemple por horas y horas. Comencé a reflexionar sobre mi estado actual, no había mucho que pensar pero no entendía por qué me pasaba esto a mí. ¿Dónde había quedado mi abstinencia?

Oí pisadas de algún animal, tenía mucha sed. Cerré los ojos y comencé a percibir su aroma radiante, poco peculiar para un animal… asqueroso y ¿Familiar? Pronto supe donde se encontraba aquel animal y me entregue a mis instintos, no entendía porque olía tan mal y no quería averiguarlo, tenía que hacerle caso al consejo de Edward y cazar. Corrí hacia él esperando impactar mis filosos dientes en su cuello. Escuche un aullido de un lobo, me detuve en seco y ahora lo tenía enfrente.

—Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte irritada. Pero no espere respuesta. El lobo corrió en dirección opuesta y en un minuto regreso en forma humana.

—Bella, no me contaron bien todo, me dirigía a tu casa para pedirte una explicación, pero te vi salir y te perseguí hasta aquí —Lo mire furiosa.

—Hey ¿Acaso piensas cazarme? — Recobre mi posición normal.

—Lo siento, creí que eras cualquier animal —

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —Intentaba bromear — No soy cualquier animal.

—Ya lo sé, pero había algo extraño en el olor, hasta que te vi — _Neófito_, pensé

—Bells por Dios ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? — Dijo en tono suplicante.

—No lo sé Jake. No había percibido su aroma hasta ese día que el viento soplo en su cuello y se impacto hacia a mí, desde entonces no siento afecto por nadie, ni por Nessie ni por Edward ni por nadie más. En verdad no sé que me sucede. Lo único que quiero es beber esa sangre humana —

Jacob se quedo paralizado y supuse qué pensaba. Seguro los Cullen le habían dicho la teoría del neófito.

—Ya sé lo que piensas, que me he convertido en una neófita, que solo desea sangre y nada más —

—Pensé que eso era imposible —

—Jake, prométeme algo antes de que la verdadera Bella deje de existir — Le rogué.

—Lo que sea—Dijo triste.

—Prométeme que cuidaras a Nessie de mí. Aunque te ataque tú me deberás atacar —Jacob quiso interrumpirme pero lo abstuve con el dedo índice — Tienes que protegerla. ¡Promételo! — Grite

—Bella ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —

—Sí se lo pido a Edward, sé que no lo hará, no me atacará. No quiero hacerle las cosas más difíciles — Hice una pausa recordando la tristeza en su cara — No quiero herirlo más de la cuenta —

— ¿Y por qué crees que a mí no me harás las cosas más difíciles? — Quise interrumpirlo pero el imito mi movimiento de hace un minuto —Bella, imagina que las cosas salen mal, que te ataco y tu a mí. La manada nunca me dejará solo y a ti los Cullen nunca te abandonarán. Nessie no podrá estar bien si su madre y a quien ama salen heridos —

No había pensado ese punto, en realidad ya no pensaba coherente. Odiaba esta situación tanto que de la nada comencé a temblar. Tal como lo hacía Jacob cuando entraba en fase.

— ¿Estás bien? — Dijo preocupado —Parece como si te fueras a transformar.

—No sé Jacob Black. ¡Déjame en paz! — Grite.

En ese mismo momento salí corriendo del lugar, sentía el aire caliente en mi cara. La idea de correr me hacía sentir bien, me sentía libre sin tantas reglas que cumplir. ¿Y por que cumplirlas? ¿Para qué? Al final solo era una persona, había tantas personas en el mundo, millones. ¿Por qué preocuparme por una simple profesora de preparatoria?

Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse rosa, el amanecer había comenzado y yo estaba dispuesta a romper las reglas. Ubique donde estaba y eche a andar en dirección a la escuela de Forks, los profesores siempre llegaban antes. Pero Alice debería mirar en mi futuro, trate de bloquearlo lo más que pude, había practicado poco hace unos años, igual y no podría funcionar, podría distorsionar sus visiones pero aun así podían ser vividas. Corrí en círculos para que mi esencia quedara en un solo sitio y no supieran mi dirección real.

Cuando estuve ante el edificio, supuse que mi aspecto era muy malo, pues había corrido tres maratones esa misma mañana, me dirigí a los vestidores del gimnasio, me arregle solo un poco el cabello, no me importaba la ropa, yo era hermosa aunque estuviera en harapos.

Me di media vuelta y reconocí el aroma. La euforia ya estaba presente como adrenalina en mis venas, quería correr, ir hacia ella y beber toda su sangre. El aroma se intensificaba más y yo estaba como estatua en el vestidor de chicas. Pronto escuché un par de zapatos altos acercándose, alce la vista y ahí enfrente de mi estaba la figura vulnerable de Rachel West.

Qué suerte dije para mis adentros, nada era mejor que oler su deliciosa sangre.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —

Me sorprendió su voz y me limite a responder:

—Eh, si Ra-Rachel —Tartamudeé — Solo que salí a correr por ahí. — En definitiva mi voz no sonaba tranquila.

—Pero, vienes con la misma ropa de ayer. ¿Segura estás bien? —

Recordé mis motivos, por los cuales estaba aquí y le respondí en un tono feroz, el mismo tono que empleo James cuando se decidía a tomarme caza.

—Más que bien. Excelente, mejor dicho —

La suerte se termino cuando un par de chicas entro al vestidor, después tres más. Supe que la hora del colegio empezaba. _Mierda _pensé.

—Debo irme Rachel — Dije reteniendo la respiración.

—De acuerdo Bella, nos vemos en clase — Dijo para recordarme que la clase comenzaba en cuestión de minutos.

Tome aire por la boca mientras hablaba. Maldición su aroma quemaba aún más en la garganta.

—Eh, respecto a eso. No podré asistir a tu clase hoy, tengo un asunto que arreglar— De pronto se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, eran brillantes — Pero me gustaría tomar la clase en otro momento, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? —

—Oh claro — Dudó

—Bueno, no hay problema si no puedes, ya me las arreglaré— Dije derrotada y tomando aire por la boca, hice gestos de dolor y me lleve la mano a la garganta.

Torció el gesto y al final accedió.

—No te preocupes, la casa está abierta para ti — Acerco su bolsa, saco papel y bolígrafo, escribió su dirección. Cada movimiento que ella hacia alteraba su aroma.

—Toma— Me ofreció el papel y una vez más recordé la caligrafía de Aro.

— ¿Me harías un favor? — Dije desperdiciando aire. Pero debía pedirle aquello.

—Dime — Esperó

—No les digas a mis… hermanos —Me dolió decirles así y estar traicionándolos de alguna forma ahora — que estuve esta mañana aquí — Solté la ultima bocanada de aire en mis pulmones.

De acuerdo no será por mucho tiempo, solo aguantaré un poco más.

—Cuenta con ello pero cualquier cosa que este mal dime y yo veré como ayudarte— Pude leer en su rostro una pizca de amabilidad y ¿Compasión? ¿Tan mal me veía?

Asentí.

Me dirigí a la salida, camine de prisa y muy sigilosamente. Cuando estuve fuera del instituto supe que aún no llegaban los Cullen y me encaminé a la carretera.

Miré la dirección del papel y me alegre de saber que podría cazarla en su propio hogar. Me hizo sonreír la idea, me sentía realmente bien. Puse atención al pequeño papel y estaba escrito en el la dirección. Qué curioso, ¿Acaso es una broma? Ella vivía en la casa que fue de mi padre.

**RECUERDOS**

Caminé en dirección a mi antiguo hogar, donde un siglo atrás vivía con mi padre. Me invadió la melancolía y por un momento recordé lo que hacía, me dio vergüenza al prestar atención en mi comportamiento hacia los Cullen, les ocultaba secretos, les decía verdades a medias.

Llegue a la pequeña casa, un poco vieja pero se notaba el mantenimiento a lo largo de los años, si no es que hasta estaba remodelada, tenía un diseño anticuado, el original por supuesto, pero con un toque modernista, el árbol que estaba enfrente –justo frente de la ventana que solía ser de mi habitación- estaba más viejo y seco, ya no tenía la vitalidad de hace unas décadas, con sus hermosas hojas verdes, el paso del tiempo había hecho que este muriera, al igual que mis recuerdos de una débil humana, aunque claro solo recordaba los bellos momentos con Edward, los Cullen y con Jacob.

Deseé ser la Bella de antes, la frágil humana, la damisela en apuros. Así no tendría que debatirme entre beber la sangre de aquella humana u obedecer lo que Carlisle había establecido a su clan, su familia. No beber sangre humana. La simple regla me hizo enfurecer y mi mente se segó otra vez por el monstruo, que se reía y me insinuaba a continuar mi caza. Mi juego.

Volví mi vista a la casa, aunque esta se encontraba cercada, decidí ir al patio trasero, seguro la puerta de ahí estaba abierta, aparte no debía llamar la atención de los pocos vecinos.

Tenía razón, estaba abierta y decidí entrar. Me deslice a la cocina. Vaya que recuerdos pero ya casi no se parecía, los paneles seguían ahí pero ahora no eran amarillos como los había pintado Renée, ahora eran solo blancos, sin luz ni alegría. Había muebles nuevos y femeninos, la mesa era cuadrada pequeña y de diseñador con sus cuatro sillas. Decidí dirigirme a la sala, donde Charlie pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, viendo canales deportivos. Mi melancolía aumentaba más cada vez que observaba los rincones de la pequeña casa, mire las escaleras varios minutos y me impulse a ir, sabía lo que me deparaba arriba, sabía que la tristeza y melancolía pronto se apoderarían de mí.

Cuando estuve frente al único baño –justo en lo más alto de las escaleras- me senti en casa, antes detestaba que solo hubiera un baño, pero volver a verlo me dio confort, entré abriendo la puerta poco a poco y ahora era un baño diferente, ajeno y muy moderno.

Decidi encaminarme a mi ex-habitación y cuando la descubrí quede maravillada, era blanca y la luz entraba más, a pesar de la pequeña ventana. Tenia una cama individual en el mismo sitio que la tenia yo, un pequeño tocador, muy ordenado, con accesorios femeninos. Nada comparado con lo que era mi habitación, siempre descuidada. El aroma de Rachel estaba impregnada por todas partes, aunque la garganta me ardia, me sentia bien pronto beberia hasta saciarme. _¿En qué clase de mazoquista me eh convertido?_

Entre en la ex-habitación de Charlie, por alguna razón esperaba que tuviera las caracteristicas de un dormitorio, sin embargo ahora era un estudio, lleno de libros y enclopedias completas, al parecer todas escritas en italiano, había un escritorio de aquellos que se usan en los despachos, estaba una computadora portatil encima y tambien una moderna computadora de escritorio. Me llamo la atención aquella portatil y decidí mirar un poco, quiza habia información interesante, la prendí y en la pantalla de inicio me pedia un nombre de usuario y contraseña. Mis habilidades en las computadores me decían a gritos que lo hiciera, que interviniera dentro de ese computador. Estaba a punto de realizarlo entonces escuché un sonido

_Demonios._ Pensé

Me asome desde las escaleras y un hombre entro en la casa hablando por telefono.

—Lo siento señorita West, no la escuche — Esperó mientras Rachel contestaba — ¿Dónde dijo que está?... Ah de acuerdo, en el escritorio del estudio, perfecto en unos minutos nos vemos. Adiós —El hombre colgó.

Subió las escaleras mientras silbaba alegremente, me escabullí al baño, pero después supuse que era mala idea ¿Si decidía entrar? Cerré con mucho cuidado la puerta del baño y puse el seguro por si las dudas. Entro al estudio y tomo un objeto, sospeche que tomaría la portátil.

El hombre caminó y sus pasos se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—Maldición ¿Por qué rayos cierra el baño? Esa mujer está loca —Se quejó mientras sacudía la puerta sin éxito, pronto se rindió y fue escaleras abajo. Oí atentamente mientras se alejaba y salí corriendo del lugar.

Me adentre al bosque y estaba feliz. En alguna noche me escaparía y Rachel no sentiría mi presencia, bebería su sangre hasta la última gota y ella ni siquiera sabría que su muerte llego.

Pronto vi la casa blanca y no me sentí en mi hogar. Edward y Emmett me esperaban en el porche. Por primera vez vi a mi gran hermano preocupado y serio, serio de verdad. ¿Todo esto lo provocaba yo?

—Bella al fin regresas ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? — Esperó mi respuesta y esta nunca llego. Edward me miraba incrédulo, devastado sin articular palabra.

—Fuimos a buscarte, pero no encontramos exactamente tu rastro. Alice nos llamó cuando llego al instituto y dijo que había rastros de tu aroma — Emmett continuo ignorando la atmosfera de tensión que crecía entre Edward y yo. —Nos preocupaste, porque Alice te vio… matando a Rachel en los vestidores, pero cuando llegó ahí tú no estabas y Rachel dijo que no te había visto, quería hablar contigo por tu comportamiento de ayer en el almuerzo… — Alce mi dedo para detener a Emmett y este me miro confuso.

—Lo siento Em — Me disculpe — ¿Puedes dejarnos a Edward y a mí hablar solos? Será solo un momento y después estaré adentro, con ustedes —

—De acuerdo, no tarden —

Emmett entro a la casa y yo invite, con señas, a Edward a dar un paseo por el bosque, cuando estuvimos a cierta distancia el comenzó.

—Bella no deberías salir, sin al menos avisarnos o avisarme, pero parece que ya no te importa ni la familia, ni el tratado que tenemos con los Quileutes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas ayudar por nosotros? —Me reprendió en un tono severo, como si yo fuera una niña de diez años.

—Yo no necesito ayuda Edward, lo único que necesito es beber esa sangre y ya, no pasará nada más, es solo una humana —Mis palabras fluían como el agua, cuando me arrepentí de decirlo ya era demasiado tarde y la expresión de Edward se volvió aún más fría.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? En verdad Bella, escúchate como hablas, escucha que dices. — Su expresión decía que me repugnaba y me sentí desprotegida, pero el monstruo salió para abrazarme y decirme que no necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mí.

— ¿Y tú te das cuenta de que prefieres que el corazón de esa mujer siga vivo, y que yo sufra? Acaso estas enamorado de ella— Me defendí.

—Yo no amo a nadie más que a ti —Espeto de forma suplicante.

— ¿Y entonces por qué la defiendes tanto? —

—Solo defiendo nuestra forma de vida y lo que un día fuimos tú y yo. Humanos —

—Hay tantos humanos en la tierra, millones y solo defiendes a una. ¿Qué otra razón puede existir aparte de que no estés enamorado de ella? —Dije sollozando, no por la idea de que él me dejará de amar, si no por la idea de perder mi presa.

—El tratado con los Quileutes ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso aún recuerdas a Jacob? ¿Tu mejor amigo?—

—Se perfectamente quién es Jacob, pero ¡Maldita sea a la mierda el tratado! — Edward me miro incrédulo, nunca hablaba tan a la ligera.

—Te estoy perdiendo— Susurro más a si mismo que a mí.

—No me estás perdiendo, tú te estás alejando. La prefieres a ella ¿No es así? —Esta vez me dolió pensar que me cambiara por alguien a quien proteger. Alguien que le recordara la Bella que antes era yo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorado de ella? —

—Ella te recuerda a mí. Su aroma. La idea de protegerla y de que parezca tan frágil— Dije mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso — Me acusó

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso crees que me arrepiento de haberte convertido? Después de todas estas décadas juntos. Nunca me eh arrepentido de que estés conmigo, aunque haya actuado como un egoísta para retenerte conmigo el resto de la eternidad. Si piensas que extraño tu humanidad… ¡Olvídalo! ¡No puedes pensar así! —

—Claro que puedo pensar así, tú siempre extrañaras mi humanidad —

—Al principio pensé que sería así, pero esa parte humana reencarno en nuestra hija. En ella te puedo ver a ti, cuando eras humana — Su voz sonó llena de amor y supe que era verdad. Las cosas habían dado un giro enormemente diferente comparado con el principio de la conversación.

Quise abrazarlo pero algo me lo impidió. Como una pared invisible e irrompible. Me sentí… débil.

**JUEGO**

Pasaron una par de semanas desde la última discusión entre Edward y yo, aunque el tiempo en esta vida era algo superficial que perdía la cuenta de los días, sin embargo en esta situación esperaba con ansias el día en que Carlisle o alguno del la familia por fin autorizara que yo asistiera al instituto. Pero una noche mientras meditaba, me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que mi escudo se extendió y me pudo oír Edward, no fue mucho lo que escuchó, pero suficiente para saber que yo aun no me controlaba y tenía razón, cada día era peor y yo deseaba esa sangre, esa maldita sangre. Más y más, cada vez más.

Cada día le hacía mas caso almonstruo de mi interior, y perfeccionaba un plan que quizá no llevaría nunca a cabo, sin embargo no dejaba de fantasear con aquella ilusión. Me sentía atrapada y en la mira de Esme todo el tiempo. En el instituto habían dicho que estaba enferma y que estaba en cuidados especiales en casa, no solo era una mentira, quizá enferma no estaba pero si en "cuidados especiales".

Las mañanas eran aburridas, las tardes no mucho. Pero solo solía pasear o cazar con Edward, con Alice y muy poco con Nessie.

—Iremos cerca de Denali esta vez — Dijo Edward.

— ¿Por qué? — le respondí.

—Salir de la rutina no es malo — El hacia lo posible por no tenerme tan encerrada, pero aun así era una gran jaula.

—Me parece bien — Dije sin entusiasmo. Últimamente así eran nuestras conversaciones.

Corrimos hasta llegar a los indicios de Denali, cazamos y yo me sacie más de lo normal. Me senté en una roca que sobresalía de la nieve y Edward se acerco para encontrarse con mi mirada, yo no la evitaba pero tampoco deseaba sostenerla. En la fracción de segundo que vi sus hermosos ojos dorados me vi en ellos y físicamente, yo era la misma, por dentro solo había un monstruo.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que Edward estiro su mano con la palma al cielo, y sobre ella descansaba una pequeña caja blanca con un moño negro entrelazado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

—No. Solo sé que hoy mi arresto domiciliario se extendió un poco más — Dije sarcásticamente. Él solo sonrió.

— ¿No piensas tomar mi presente?

—Sí, pero dime primero ¿Por qué?

—Septiembre, 13 — ¿Era verdad? ¿Solo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde mi arresto?

—No puede ser — Dije incrédulamente. Edward frunció el seño ante mi expresión.

—Es hoy… bueno ¿tomarás mi obsequio?

Tome de su mano la cajita blanca y la abrí despacio hasta que descubrí un dije detallado, que aunque mis conocimientos no eran tantos, sabía que era del siglo XVIII por lo menos. Tenía cinco pequeños diamantes rosas, y en medio un zafiro azul.

—Es hermoso. Gracias. — Dije sinceramente. Edward nunca me regalaba joyas, pero al parecer esta era especial.

—Perteneció a la familia de mi padre, desde mi conversión he tratado de buscarlo, pero se perdió tras la peste de la gripa y no supe su paradero hasta hace unos meses —Dijo orgulloso por esa hazaña y extendió una gran sonrisa. Ya me había olvidado de su hermosa sonrisa. Mi favorita. — Y desde que supe que te amaba me obligue a buscarlo minuciosamente para dártelo como símbolo de mi amor para prometerte que estaré contigo mi Bella, aunque esto sea difícil, yo se que podrás — Dijo finalmente con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Por primera vez desde que yo era un monstruo sentí deseos de estar con él, de abrazarlo y besarlo. Infinitamente lo deseé. Necesite tenerlo en mis brazos. Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre él y lo tire en la nieve. Vi la expresión de terror y después me aleje de él.

—No te haré daño — le dije con las palmas hacía él —Solo quiero… estar contigo.

Esa gran sonrisa se extendió aun más y ahora fue él quien me tiro en la nieve besándome con necesidad y desesperación. El añoraba todos los días poder tocarme como lo hacía siempre, pero yo siempre a la defensiva, lo evitaba. Ahora comprendía su dolor, porque yo también lo extrañaba.

Me entregue a él como si fuera la primera vez. Me sentí entre sus brazos. Sobre todo me sentí yo otra vez. Volvía a ser Bella Swan. Y encontré refugio y lo que me hacia real en este mundo. Recordé mi profundo e infinito amor por él. Extendí mi escudo para dejar que el entrará en mis pensamientos. Todos hacían referencia al profundo amor que sentía por él.

—Mi hermosa Bella, cuanto te he extrañado. Te amo —

Sus palabras fueron más importantes que cualquier cosa.

Era casi el amanecer cuando llegamos al porche de la gran casa blanca, por nuestra expresión todos se rieron en silencio. Edward me explico la visión de Alice, ella me había visto ser yo otra vez.

— ¡Bella! — me gritoneo Alice emocionada, no pude evitar sonreír, me sentía tan bien que la abrace con el mismo entusiasmo —Me las pagaras, planee una velada durante semanas, para que de la nada… —Ahora se dirigió a Edward — Tú tienes la culpa, porque te la robaste.

—No lo culpes, fue mi culpa y algo de espontaneidad, simplemente se dio hermanita— Le dije para tranquilizarla —Ya habrá más cumpleaños — y de pronto recordé — ¿Por qué no festejamos el de Renesmee? ¿De qué me perdí?

—Oh, no te preocupes mamá, decidí no festejar este año, no mientras estuvieras tú así, créeme que casi tuve que masacrar a Alice para que no lo hiciera— Dijo mi hija con su dulce voz

—No es justo, no debes detenerte por mí. Oh perdóname, todo ha sido culpa mía que me eh olvidado de las cosas realmente importantes —La abrace, en consuelo y en felicitación.

—Bueno ¡Basta! Tanto rosa me da nauseas —Intervino Emmett y todos rieron ruidosamente — Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Estás de vuelta pequeña torpe? —Nunca podre quitarle de la mente a mi yo anterior. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Parece que sí, pero no es seguro — respondió mi hermoso esposo.

—No lo daré por hecho, por ahora me siento yo otra vez, pero no se que pase después —Respondí tímidamente.

—Bueno ya es tarde para el instituto ¿Quién va a ir? — Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mí, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—Iré cambiarme, ahora vuelvo — Dijo Edward y en un instante el ya estaba de vuelta.

Contemple como se alejaban y deseé estar con ellos, en verdad extrañaba mi vida normal. Esto lo debía solucionar, Edward pudo y él podría enseñarme. Esme me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me abrazó y me dedico una sonrisa que yo devolví con mucho gusto.

—Gracias Esme —

—Por nada hija. Ya verás que pronto iras con ellos, solo debes aprender a controlarte —la palabra control, recordó todo mi historial dramático y con ello el ligero recuerdo del aroma de West, en mi interior una pequeña voz sofocada me repetía _lo estás haciendo bien, haz que confíen en ti. Haz que confíen en ti._

—Iré a darme una ducha, ahora vuelvo— me despedí con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras corría el agua por mi cuerpo, recordé esa pequeña voz, ese monstruo seguía ahí y no lo podía destruir. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Hacerle caso? Todo este tiempo solo quería que confiaran en mi y ahora lo empezaban a hacer porque yo parecía normal, y podía tomar ventaja. Escaparme mientras Esme estuviera ocupándose de sus proyectos, ni siquiera se daría cuenta, lo podría hacer ahora. Esperar hasta el anochecer a Rachel, en mi antigua casa, inventarle que tengo problemas familiares y que me ayude, es mas para que fingir, simplemente tomar su cuello y… La voz del monstruo grito y yo salí de la ducha casi aturdida por mis pensamientos_. Excelente plan _pensé_._

En un instante ya estaba vestida y me dirigí sigilosamente escaleras abajo, para buscar a Esme, como suponía estaba en sus asuntos, y no había notado aún mi presencia y decidí encaminarme a la antigua habitación de Edward para escapar en dirección de Rachel. Pero una voz me gruño, en el momento pensé que era Esme, pero después supe que el monstruo en mi interior me advertía esperar, no tenía por qué apresurarme, solo fingir un poco más hasta asegurarlo. Hasta asegurar mí juego.

**PELEA**

Alice miraba en mi futuro, observaba mis decisiones y yo obedecía al monstruo. Todos confiaban en mí excepto Jacob. En realidad no totalmente, pero parcialmente desconfiaba del regreso de mi "autocontrol", inclusive yo. En ocasiones deseaba estar de vuelta en el asqueroso instituto, extrañaba a Edward todas las mañanas, platicar con Nessie, las risillas de Alice provocando la sensibilidad de su compañero.

Pero por otro lado me gustaba que ellos no estuvieran, porque sería más fácil escapar de Esme. Pero las predicciones de Alice eran un gran inconveniente, debía tomar decisiones sin tomarlas, debían ser espontaneas, casi a tiempo real. Todo era una serie de planeación perfecta.

Quizá si pronto volvía al instituto con ellos me acostumbraría a la sangre de West, yo no quería lastimar a mi familia aunque el monstruo hiciera lo posible por conseguir su premio. La decisión estaba casi tomada, yo debía sacrificarme, por Edward por Nessie incluso por Jake. Por mi familia.

Pasaron los días y mi decisión tomo forma, yo debía sacrificarme. Para ello pedí a Nessie estar más cerca de Rachel y que su aroma se impregnara en mi hija, acostumbrarme a mi dolor. Esto era una prueba pequeña a lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener. Definitivamente hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser "un imán para los problemas" y esto era poco. Yo podía controlarme. Debía hacerlo. Por supuesto Nessie acepto sin dudar la petición que le hice y todos los días traía su esencia a mí.

Era difícil luchar todos los días contra la tentación que Nessie traía a casa. Pero llego un momento en que yo ya me había acostumbrado a ese dolor en la garganta, sin embargo no era lo mismo. Es más fácil acostumbrarse a un ligero aroma que a la verdadera esencia.

Yo aun no me sentía del todo segura para regresar al Instituto, pero según Alice yo estaba más que lista para regresar. Había visto mi futuro y no me veía matando a nadie. Nessie y Jacob habían salido y al parecer no los veríamos hasta mañana en la tarde, pasarían parte de la noche en La Push, la reserva, para después ir a cazar.

Alice y Jasper fueron a visitar al clan de Denali por un par de días y de paso cazar. Yo no tenía sed, cada tercer día me obligaba a salir a beber para no caer en la tentación de salir corriendo tras Rachel y por supuesto para aguantar el aroma diario.

—Así que mi pequeña hermana ya está bien ¿No es así? —Interrumpió Emmett mis pensamientos.

—Me parece que sí… —Adivino mi frustración

—Pero ¿Qué?

—No sé, aun no me siento lista. Si de pronto ataco… ¿enfrente de todos?

—Creo que ya resististe mucho cuando presenciaste su aroma por primera vez, sin duda esa es la más difícil. Volverlo a captar será más fácil de sobrellevar —Dijo muy emotivo

— ¿Me volaras la cabeza si lo intento?

—Lo podemos hacer de una vez —Dijo en un tono retador —Pero creo que nos arriesgaríamos mas si te vuelo la cabeza enfrente de medio instituto. Llamaríamos más la atención. —Soltó por fin una carcajada reprimida

—Tienes razón —Dije en una risa contagiada

—Pero tengo una idea mejor— Sin esconder esa sonrisa sabia a que se refería

— ¿Así? ¿Cuál? —

—Volarte la cabeza de una vez. Ja Ja —Su entusiasmo me alegro y fingiendo indiferencia me aleje de él. En su expresión se asomo la decepción. Cuando él se descuido corrí en su dirección aventándolo por toda la sala hasta impactarse en un ventanal totalmente de cristal, que hizo añicos para caer del otro lado a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la casa.

—Genial —Solté una carcajada burlona cuando me miro con astucia y salí corriendo, en dirección contraria, de aquel lugar hacia el riachuelo.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Esme atrás de mí. Su voz sonó disgustada había causado desastre y Emmett me seguía el juego.

— ¡Lo Siento, Esme! —Le respondí aun divertida. Sin embargo pude ver con mi mirada periférica, alivio en su rostro, pues hace tiempo no me veía feliz. Estaba claro que Esme prefería mil veces la felicidad de su familia que unos cuantos daños a su hermosa casa.

—Pequeña torpe, esto lo pagaras. —Me gruño Emmett en mi dirección para poder atacar mi espalda. Lo esquive cuando el creyó haberme derribado, para estamparse contra un árbol.

La imagen me causo tanta gracia que solté una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a él para agacharme y susurrarle en el oído

—Gané—

—No es la primera vez que mi Bella te gana ¿Por qué no te das por vencido, eh? —Intervino Edward que nos miraba desde la copa de un árbol. ¿Tan pronto regreso del pueblo?

—Calla. Le di ventaja, es que tú no has visto todo. — Dijo Emmett enfurruñado

—Pues Rose dice otra cosa ¿No es así? —Respondió mirando a Rosalie, que nos miraba divertida.

—Es solo un juego amor — Se acerco su compañera para besarlo.

Carlisle y Esme nos miraban encantados y divertidos. En su mirada había satisfacción y sobre todo alegría.

Edward se lanzo de aquel árbol hacia mí. Yo fingí caer por su impacto. Y quedamos tirados en aquel lugar, pronto nos hayamos solos, mirando, por un pequeño hueco que el bosque nos ofrecía, las estrellas. Mirando sus ojos era aun mejor que ver un número infinito de estrellas. Así permanecimos por horas viéndonos el uno al otro, hasta que la tenue luz del amanecer nos indico la hora de regresar a casa.

Llegamos a nuestra cabaña, a cambiarnos. Pasar toda la noche tirados en el lodo no es de ayuda para una apariencia normal y asistir a un Instituto. Pronto ya estábamos en el porche de la casa de Carlisle para darme las mejores indicaciones para mi segundo "primer día" en el instituto.

—No te desanimes, yo se que podrás hija — Me dijo en un abrazo Esme. Mientras ahora Carlisle me miraba dispuesto a decirme sus mejores deseos.

—Si te encuentras cerca de ella, trata de no respirar. Mucho menos lo hagas por la boca. Descuida, estarás muy bien pequeña — Al igual que Esme me tomo en sus brazos en un delicado abrazo paternal. Me sentí segura.

Era lógico que aquel día estaríamos solos Edward y yo. Pero sabía que eso me ayudaría más a concentrarme. Además había prometido permanecer con mi escudo al descubierto para cualquier problema que me causara estar cerca de Rachel.

Edward aparco en el instituto en el lugar indicado. Primero bajo él del auto y todos lo miraron con extrañeza, el siempre iba acompañado. Rodeo el auto para abrirme la puerta y yo baje tímidamente, cuando una mirada penetrante me observó. Gire mi cabeza para averiguar de quien se trataba, era ella, Rachel West, mirándome desde el otro lado con envidia en los ojos, al parecer no le agradaba mi regreso y la situación empeoro cuando Edward me abrazo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente. Sonreí satisfecha y ella ya no estaba.

— ¿Te conté que tiene intentos fallidos de conquistarme? — Me dijo Edward en un susurro

—Creo que sí —Dije en una mueca — Creo que por eso la quiero matar — Le dije bromeando y él soltó una risilla.

—No lo hagas —Respondió entre risas.


End file.
